This invention relates to gun sights and more particularly to a mechanical-optical gun sight mountable on a firearm which permits the user to bring the weapon into firing position in the direction of the target with the use of the weapon's "iron sights" and then upon a slight movement of its trigger expose a reflective surface transporting a telescopic "cross hair" image of the target into the user's same line of sight allowing considerably more accurate aiming of the weapon. Upon discharge of the weapon the optical system portion of the gun sight is released causing the gun sight to revert back to its iron sight mode of use.
This invention is particularly directed to a mutually complimentary marriage of the iron sights of a gun with an optical system making it possible to employ the benefits of each to accomplish a swift and accurate zeroing in on the target without the usual time necessary with the optical system only for searching for the target.